


Mavehzra

by NyssaWizz



Series: Tolkien discord writing prompts [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyssaWizz/pseuds/NyssaWizz
Summary: Well... the prompt was to write about a dragon and someone had this awesome hc about dragon being maiar turned. So here's my dragon, former maia. He just a good boy who like to hang out with his blue-wizards and the easternlings! Hope you enjoy!





	Mavehzra

The first thing he ever saw were blue hands. Well they weren’t blue, the powder on them was blue (and as time passed he never understood why two-legs insisted so much on putting powder on themselves…). But they were nice hands, they smelt like spices and heat. They picked him up from the ground and pressed him against a warm and comfy chest covered with soft fabric. He heard the being talk but before he could think about the meaning of his word he fell deeply asleep.  
The blue-handed beings insisted on keeping him with them, not as a pet or as a slave but as a friend and an equal. They did not named him, they said that he would tell them his name when he would be ready. That seemed fine to him but… He could not even remember his own name. He knew he had one once, he knew he had been someone else once, he knew that he wasn’t even supposed to be here, that he had been created to serve somebody. Maybe the previous him had escaped, maybe he had been sent away, maybe he had deserted. He did not knew why he was here but that was okay, if his past had been so important then he would have remembered. Now he was there the least he could do was enjoying it.  
And indeed, his life was highly enjoyable! The Blue-hands were always travelling, visiting villages, learning languages, meeting new civilizations, providing their help for those in need. At first, he was so small that he was allowed to travel on the back of the horses but he quickly begun to grow stronger and bigger. Soon he was able to fly with them as they were galloping through the desert under the pleasant warm of the sun. But even when he became so big that he was able to shelter the blue-hands under his wings during sand storms they never grew afraid of him, they always treated him as their friend and so did he.  
He also loves the other two-legs, most of them lives while travelling like them but they would met them often enough to be named among their kind. Every time they met them feast would begin. Two-legs would dance and laugh, their sun-kissed skin decorated with colored powder and shiny bits of metal, their bodies covered with precious and colorful fabrics. They would seek advices from the blue-hands and give them delicious food and shiny objects in return. They would also spend hours painting his scales and wings with spice-flower-paint, calling him Mavehzra and singing him songs they had sung for centuries. 

He never cared for other horizons or other being of his kind. Her wasn’t where he had been supposed to be but here was where he lived. Here was his land and his family. Here was where he would stay forever. And never he felt the need to seek west.

**Author's Note:**

> Mavehzra means blue dragon


End file.
